I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to security activation in wireless communications networks.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile, devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
The base stations can facilitate communication between the mobile devices and core wireless network components, such as authentication, authorization, and accounting (AAA) servers, one or more gateways, or any service providing components. For example, the core network components can be utilized to authenticate mobile devices for communicating with other devices or components of the wireless network. The authentication can utilize one or more security keys that can be transmitted from core network components to the mobile devices. The mobile devices can apply the keys to subsequent communications to ensure authenticity for the core network components. New security keys can be generated for a given time period, in one example. Additionally, the authentication can require that newly generated keys be utilized by the mobile devices within a specified time period.